


Devoted Streams

by AquaKitty1864



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitty1864/pseuds/AquaKitty1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending to 4x8. Damon didn't let Elena stop him from breaking the bond and he did break up with her... but love does conquer all and even without the sire bond, Elena proves her love for Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted Streams

**Author's Note:**

> I had such mixed feelings about the last episode. First of all, I'm a die hard Damon and Elena fan. I will go down with the ship if anything ever stops them from being together... Anyway, I want him to break the bond with her so she can push past it and renew their love...and be together honestly and everyone will know it. I want Stefan and Caroline to leave her alone and let her be happy... So many things I wanted to see but alas, I can only write fan fiction. This is my first story so please be gentle. This is an alternate ending to 4x8. Damon didn't let Elena stop him from breaking the bond and he did break up with her.

Stefan walked into the house to hear a not so surprising sound…Elena crying. He sighed knowing Damon had done the right thing and let her go. He hated it had to be this way but at least know Elena was free to make her own choices. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. He touched her back. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. This is all your fault!" Elena cried pulling away from his touch.

"Elena, you had to be freed. It wasn't fair to leave you sired to him." Stefan answered.

Elea looked to him and glared. "You and I both know this isn't about me being sired. It's about you not being able to handle the fact I'm in love with Damon."

"You mean you were in love with Damon." Stefan corrected her.

"No, Stefan, I AM in love with Damon!"

"That's the sire talking." Stefan insisted.

"NO!" Elena screamed. "That's what you and everyone else in this town seem to misunderstand! Because sired doesn't change how you feel about someone! It just means your do what they say! Tyler hated Klaus but he still did as he said. I love, Damon, Stefan. Sire or no sire I love him. I'm sorry you can't handle that, but it's the truth."

"How long have you loved him then? Because before you changed you were on your way home to me, not to Damon, to me! Now all of a sudden I'm the bad brother and Damon is the good one!"

"I don't know, Stefan! You're supposed to know these things! I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of being a vampire!"

"Everything I tell you, you don't believe!"

"What's not to believe? I'm not sired anymore. Damon came here and he broke up with me. He said he can't be selfish and keep me when he knows it's wrong. He wouldn't let me stop it… He broke the sire bond Stefan! Guess what? I don't feel any different. I thought you would be happy for me as long as I'm happy but you're not. Your jealous and can't get over the fact that I love someone else."Elena stood up as angry tears spilled down her cheeks. "Do me a favor, Stefan. Break the sire bond you have over me, let me go, give me up, because if you keep this up, you're going to lose me for good!"

In a flash she was gone. Stefan sighed and buried his hands into his face.

Elena arrived at the Grill and went over to the bar. She saw Damon sitting in his usual chair with his usual chair. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks. She went over and sat next to him. He turned to look at her and sighed. "The sire is broken, you shouldn't be here."

"But I am, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes, you're stubborn!"

"NO!" Elena cried causing everyone to stare. "It means I love you still! You didn't listen to me before. You didn't give me a chance to speak. Let me speak now Damon. Listen to me."

"Shhhh! All right fine, stop screaming, I'll listen to you!" Damon hushed her. He hated to see her upset.

Elena calmed down and everyone went back to their own business."I talked to Tyler about being sired, Damon. He told me being sired to something doesn't change how you feel about them; you just do as they say. He hated Klaus but did as he said anyway! The sire may be broken, but it hasn't changed anything. I still love you! It wasn't the sire bond that made me love you, Damon! Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh I don't know, Elena, maybe because you looked me in the eye and told me that you would always love, Stefan!" Damon snapped.

"I also thought I'd always be human! Things change, Damon. People change, feelings, change, but it not because of any sire bond! It's because I love you! Please, understand that I love you! Damon, I love you!" Elena started to cry again. "I love you so much and it almost killed me just now when you broke up with me. Please Damon, I'm begging you, take me back! Please, Damon take me back. Please, please, please!"

"Elena, how can we be sure that the second I take you back the sire isn't going to come back and you'll be under my "control" all over again! I don't want that life for you!"

"Once the sire is broken there is no getting back! Just ask Tyler he broke the sire bond and he hasn't gone back!"

Damon sighed. "Elena, I can't all right! I just can't. Breaking up with you once was hard enough. I can't make it twice."

"So DON'T make it twice! Please, Damon. The sire is broken; you have no reason to not be with me!"

"We don't know that the sire won't come back! I can't live like that!"

Elena sighed as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Do you still love? Did you only love me because of the sire bond?"

"No, Elena, of course not! I still love you! It's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you!"

Elena gasped. "That's what you said the first time you told me you love me! Then you compelled me to forget but I remembered it!"

"Good, maybe I should make you forget again! Elena, I meant what I said. I can't be selfish with you. I can't be with you know that you're sire to me could return at any moment and you'll be under my control. I can't and won't put you through that."

"Damon, I want it!...I don't want to be sired to anyone but, I want to be with you! I know that for sure. There is no sire bond when I say that, Damon, please. I know you love me and I know you don't want to be broken up either so please, I beg you, just listen to me and agree that the break up never happen and we're still together."

"Elena, I can't. You know that. Please stop asking me."

"Fine, I'll stop asking you. In fact I'll stop talking all together…"

"Than….."

He was cut off when Elena pressed her lips to his and they both kissed passionately and lovingly. They pulled back a couple minutes later. "Now, do you believe me?"

"Believe you about what?"

"That there is no sire between us! I kissed you because I wanted to. You didn't make me."

"Hmmm, I think I need a little more convincing." He smirked.

She smiled too knowing that she had gotten him back. They once more kissed passionately and pulled back. "How about now?"

Damon shook his head. "Little more."

Elena giggled and kissed him again the mouth. He kissed back and things were quickly getting heated. Elena pulled back panting. "If you need more we're going to have to go to the bathroom."

Damon laughed. "I think I'm good. But, I want you to do something for me first and I know it will make me super happy if you do it."

"What's that?" Elena asked him with a tilt of her head.

"Feed off one of these humans in here. Snatch. Eat. Erase. Just like I taught you."

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm doing blood bags, you showed me that they can work and that's final. I'm not going back."

Damon smiled. "Just checking."

"What?"

"If you had listened to me the sire would have come back but you didn't listen to me so we're good."

"So your happy I didn't listen to you?"

"Yup."

"Well good, then I told you so." She giggled.

"Are you bragging, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Well I did tell you that would happen. For once I was right and you were wrong."

"Keep that up missy and you'll get major punishment."

"You don't scare me, Mr. Salvatore."

"No? Well I'm sure we can change that? Maybe some tickling?"

Elena stopped giggled and her eyes went wide. "Damon no!" She jumped off the stool and took off running. Damon quickly threw some money down and ran after her. Once they were alone he picked up speed and grabbed her around the waist from behind and spun her around.

Elena giggled hysterically. He stopped spinning her and she thought he'd let her go but instead he started to tickle her stomach making her giggle harder and harder.

"Damon, stop, I'm sorry."

Damon stopped and she turned around in his arms. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon."

They kissed passionately. Damon knew in that moment. They'd be together forever and forever for a vampire is a very, very, long time.


End file.
